Mastermind
by lilzazu
Summary: Geniuses and people with 'odd powers' are shunned. They are locked up to be 'observed'. Duo's been alone in this for 6 years, and now, 4 new people, like him, appear. Thus, a bond of friendship starts...
1. Duo's View

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hello people! This is a fic that I find may be a good idea. I think it would suck to be observed and shunned for being different. I hope you like! I don't know how long it will be, and this is my first chapter. I will try to be clear. No plot holes, and not just plain dialogue. This first chapter is done in Duo's POV. It isn't long, but gives you the general idea of the surroundings and where he is, how he meets the others, and etc. The next will come if I get reviews, if the idea is liked, or anything else that makes me feel like writing...   
  
Duo: ALL ABOUT ME!!!   
  
Saori: Actually Duo, you're just introducing the area, there isn't too much about you, there is, but, not too much yet. There will be more though, and the others. Enjoy!   
  


**_Mastermind   
Chapter 1: Duo's view _**   
  
  
  
==Duo's P.O.V.==   
  
  
     Genius. Defined in the general dictionary as great and exceptional capacity of the mind or imagination. A creative or inventive capacity. A person with this capacity of mind or imagination.   
  
     Geniuses were considered a curse. Someone who knew too much was considered a threat to others. Made them feel intimidated. Others think it's a great thing to be 'extra smart'. The excuse to be arrogant and correct others' mistakes and a chance to show off was something they liked. But little do they know, that when they are shunned, it hurts twice as much. Maybe even more. They don't know what it's like to be thought of as a freak. They don't understand the fact that just because a genius has excess knowledge that comes naturally, they are still mere mortals.   
  
     But no genius could ever elucidate the fact that they really are just human. They weren't allowed to. **_We_** were not allowed to. **_We_** are forbidden to live freely. Like people believed to have mental disorders and handicaps, we are equally shunned, and are therefore, locked away. It's a sin to be either genius, or mentally 'unhealthy', and it is sad fate. It comes worse when you are both.   
  
     I'm Duo Maxwell. Known as 02. I'm a genius and am known to be mentally unhealthy as well. Define that? I'm extra smart, and I can do things normal people can't do. Examples? I can find out what people are thinking simply by thinking that I want to. I can pick things up without touching them. It's almost like magic, without the illusion. It's real. And the people who don't know this simply think I am, in short, insane. Truth is, they just can't accept it because they can't do it. There is no actual explanation for what I can do. And it isn't only me. There are quite a few that are either a genius or 'insane'. Here, I just happen to be one of two people that are both.   
  
     At least that's what I thought before I met the others. You see, this other person that I do know of, is a little girl. Her name's Stasia. O.k, her name is Anastasia. Fine. Her name is 001. She's 7 years old, and she's new around here. Like me, she is both a genius and can make things happen. Except she's afraid to use what she can to her own advantage. At such a young age, it isn't surprising. It's only natural to fear. Who wouldn't, if your first day at a totally foreign place, 5 people crowd around you trying to make you talk when you don't understand what they mean? Sure, she understands it literally. But she doesn't understand what she can do. So how do they expect her to answer them?   
  
     Maybe now would be a good time to introduce the place. 'Here', as I have been mentioning, is my home. I've been living here for almost 6 years. I'm 14. You can do the math. Yes, I've been since I was 9. Where was I before I cam here? My own home. With my family. With my mother, father, and dog. I'm an only child. My parents did everything to protect me, but word got around that I was 'special'. So they found me, despite my being hidden, and I was dragged away to this new home. It's a large building, isolated on an island somewhere. Here, the so-called 'scientists' are not afraid of being interrupted in their work. Their 'work' is observing us. Reality is poking around with us, and creating new things. Using us. Mere children. The youngest of us is actually also Anastasia. The oldest of us, is Mike. He's 22. There are about 63 of us, front all around the world, and the colonies. It's odd how many geniuses there are. Some of them aren't actually geniuses. They are just, around. So that means, there's actually only about 30 geniuses. So you can see I am somewhere in the middle. Us geniuses really don't need anything thrown at us. We are smarter than the teachers that are here, and probably smarter than the scientists.   
  
     The island is massive, and the grounds we live on is in the center of this island. The perimeter of these grounds is too far to walk. I would simply guess it to be about 100 squared kilometers, but I'm not sure. We aren't allowed out that far to see. So there really isn't any guess. These grounds include the three science labs, and the school. Then, there are the other few buildings where some of the other people live. Other people like the head of the system, the guards, scientists, teachers, and occasional visiting scientists from the outside. The school is, of course, the largest building. It's almost like a castle. Large bricks make up the wall. There are many classrooms, and recreation rooms. There are separate floors for each of the groups to live on, and to use.   
  
     On to the groups. I'm 02. At the moment, I'm alone. 0 stands for the fact I have double ability. 2 is the second number I was given. Maybe it's given from my name. Anastasia is 001, as mentioned. Also a 0 for being a double, she has another 0 to represent her being one of the younger ones, and the 1 was her number. She happens be 1 because of her double abilities. The others are named, also by numbers, according to their age, or level. So the entire dorm is separate into basically 5 levels. The lowest level is for the younger ones, and most of the matrons. The second level is for the geniuses. The third is for the insane ones. The fourth is for the odd ones, the not genius and not insane ones. Who knows why they are really there? Maybe scientists think they can spare some of our special brain cells to them, because no offense, they are rather stupid.   
  
     Then, finally, the fourth floor is for me. I'm pretty much alone. There is only one bedroom on this floor, a bit bedroom. Then, there is the workroom, recreation room, laundry, and bathroom. There is a bunk bed against one corner, two double beds on the other corners, and a queen size bed in the center of the two double beds. I wonder why there are so many. I spend majority of my time here. I can see the ocean from here, because I'm so high up. The matron rarely comes up here because she knows I'm alone and I can't do much. Wait. Let me rephrase. I won't do much to myself. To others, I will. So, she's afraid of seeing what I do in my spare time. Sometimes, the scientists check one me. Once, one of them tried to stay in the same room as me to observe me. But of course, being the genius I am, I frightened him off by doing odd things. It was tons of fun. He never came back.   
  
     I'm not really allowed to associate with the others, except Anastasia. But she's a quiet one. She rarely speaks. I don't blame her. I don't usually talk to anyone except myself. Weird eh? But she dreams. I know it. When she figured out I did her third night here, when they are really bad, she sneaks up here for safety. She knows that when she's with me the nightmares don't come. I wondered why. Then, I realized it's because they invade me. But I do it anyway. I used to be afraid. Maybe I still am. But it's not fair she has to deal with them at such I young age, so if I can't save her during the day from poking adults, I could at least let her sleep peacefully.   
  
  
  
     So it came as a surprise when the first of the others came. Then, I realize there are 3 more of them, a total of 6 of us with these abilities including Stasia and me.   
  
  
     And this story is about how I, Duo Maxwell, 02, came to have friends, learn about the outside, and have my new friends share my world, pain and happiness. This story is about how we cope, all 6 of us. This is what we endure.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: How was it? Do you people like? Comments? Criticism? Please help me out if you find mistakes, or if you find something unclear. Please Review! ^_^ 


	2. First Roommate: The Empath

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hello people! This is a fic that I find may be a good idea. I think it would suck to be observed and shunned for being different. I hope you like! I don't know how long it will be, and this is my first chapter. I will try to be clear. No plot holes, and not just plain dialogue. This chapter is also done in Duo's P.O.V...   
  
Duo: ALL ABOUT ME!!! AGAIN!!   
  
Saori: Actually Duo, you're STILL just introducing the area, but there IS a tiny bit more about you, just a little. There will be more though, and the others. Enjoy!   
  
_'blah blah' _ are thoughts   
_/stuff/_ are telepathic messages   
  


**_Mastermind   
Chapter 2: First Roommate: The Empath_**   
  
  
  
==Duo's P.O.V.==   
  
  
     Saturday. To the other residents, it's the best day of the week. It's the day for rest, to catch up on anything, and to have fun with friends. It's also the day with the best food.   
  
     Yet here I am, sitting alone at my window, simply staring at the sky. I have nothing else to do. Like I said before, I'm not allowed to associate with others except Anastasia. And she has her younger friends, although she still doesn't talk. It's just after lunch, and I'm considering if I should take a snooze, or go outside and wander the grounds quietly. Maybe I can get farther then I ever did without getting caught and sent back here. I'm shaken out of my train of thoughts when someone knocked on the door. I must admit I'm suprised and curious because no one ever visits me. They aren't allowed to.   
  
     "C'mon in."   
  
     The door opens to reveal the matron of the day, Matron Rita. "02, you have a new roommate." She stepped aside, and for a moment, I can't see anyone. Then, a blond boy with bright blue eyes stepped in.   
  
     "Hi." He said shyly.   
  
     "His name is 04, and you will move to classes, sessions, and everything together. You know the drill 02."   
  
     "Yes ma'am. Why 04? What happened to 03, if not 01?"   
  
     "There'll be others coming in over the next week or so."   
  
     "I see. Don't worry, I'll make sure 04 settles in."   
  
     "Good." The matron nodded. "I'll leave you to be acquainted." She glanced from the blond to me, and then quickly left, closing the door after her, leaving only the blond and I in the room. I snorted. I was right. She _is_ scared of me. With a sigh, I hopped off the windowsill and circled the boy. Mentally, I searched him from head to toe, asking myself questions. Is he trustworthy material? A rich snob? A poor guy? Does he do weird things? I paused in front of him again with a smile. Finally, a roommate!!   
  
     "My name is Duo Maxwell. 02." I offered. It took a moment before he smiled back at me.   
  
     "Quatre Raberba Winner. 04."   
  
     "You mind if I call you Quatre?"   
  
     "Not if I can call you Duo."   
  
     "Deal." I turn away to go back to the window, a small smirk on my face. I know this one's easygoing. I wonder what he can do. But I know if I ask, I'll have to answer. I decide to wait until later. At least, I wanted to, until he asked me first.   
  
     "How long have you been here?"   
  
     "6 years." I turn back to him, sitting down on the windowsill. He sat down on the closest bed, the queen size one.   
  
     "Wow. What about your family? Why?"   
  
     An inquisitive one. For a moment, I don't answer, and he lowered his eyes.   
  
     "I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I'm so eager to make a friend, I shouldn't be questioning you since we've only met a few minutes ago."   
  
     Personally, I feel sorry for the guy. I mean, I'm talkative, but I'm just a bit rusty in conversation. 6 years of near isolation does that to you.   
  
     "How about this." I offer. "You ask your questions, then I get to ask."   
  
     Quatre nodded with a smile, looking up again. You can tell he's the kind type also.   
  
     "O.k. First of all, you know where this is right?" I asked him. He needed to know the background information before I could explain everything. But he shrugged slightly.   
  
     "I know it's an island. I know my father sent me here. I think I probably will never leave this place again."   
  
     "Do you want to?"   
  
     Quatre hesitated. "I'm not sure. I just got here."   
  
     Oops. My bad. Of course he wouldn't know. "Right. Well, let me fill you in Quatre. This is an island with a huge facility of labs, school, resident area for the students and teachers, and scientists. I don't really know what they do to the other kids, but for me, they poke at me, and ask my stupid questions. I'm here because I'm a bit smarter than the average guy."   
  
     This Quatre understood. "You're a genius."   
  
     I nod. "I take it you are too? You wouldn't be here otherwise?"   
  
     "Yes."   
  
     For the moment, I knew that this was as far as we will both open up in the perspectives of why we are locked up here.   
  
     "You asked about my family. Well, I have a mother, father, and a dog. They tried to hide me, well my mom and dad did, not the dog, but I was found and I've been here ever since. You?"   
  
     Quatre was grinning at the dog part. This guy is easy to please. "My mother died giving birth to me. I have 29 older sisters, and a father."   
  
     "29?" I know my eyes are wide as I stare at him in surprise. Man, that's harsh. Quatre blushed slightly.   
  
     "Yes. Test-tube children."   
  
     Now I'm confused. "But your mother died in childbirth?"   
  
     Quatre looked down, and I immediately knew, without using my mind to connect to his, that I hit a sore spot.   
  
     "I'm sorry. Don't mean to be nosy."   
  
     "No, that's fine. My mother knew there were risks, but she wanted to bear my father a child. Turns out I am the only boy out of their 30 children, and she died. Father says I'm like my mother, but I don't know her. I haven't even seen pictures. He tried to protect me, but my sisters didn't like me. They say I killed Mother...I guess I did. Then Father disowned me. I guess it was the right thing for him. 30 children is really too much."   
  
     "Your sisters didn't like you? If you resembled your mother so much, wouldn't they have loved you? You didn't kill your mother; it's a natural thing! How could he be so irresponsible to disown you?"   
  
     Quatre shrugged. "Once my sisters realized I was a genius, it gave them the perfect excuse to get rid of me. The Winners are a rich family. Geniuses are disowned. You know we are shunned, let alone one with odd powers." He said the last sentence in a low voice.   
  
     My eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "And they are your family? That's crazy!" I mentally slapped myself when Quatre lowered his head even more. "Don't worry about it Quatre, I'm sorry. But think about it, if they didn't like you, why be family with them? As long as you know who loves you, it doesn't matter."   
  
     "No one loves me. All my life, everyone, even the servants, have talked behind my back. The media couldn't get enough of the fact that the Winner family had a genius. They laughed."   
  
     I felt sorry for the poor guy. This is just plain stupid. So what if he has extra knowledge? Something else crosses my mind now.   
  
     "Odd powers?" For some reason, I felt that since he said it, I had a reason to poke around. I know he'll ask me back, but I knew I trusted him. My instincts never fail me. Or is it my gut never fails me? Who knows?   
  
     Quatre hesitated again before answering. "Yes, odd powers. You know there are two kinds of people that are forbidden. Geniuses and the mentally unhealthy. I'm both." He muttered.   
  
     "What can you do?"   
  
     He looked up. "You won't laugh?"   
  
     I shook my head. Why would I laugh? I'm like him. But then he doesn't know that.   
  
     "I feel what others feel. And I sense people more strongly then any average person."   
  
     "Empathic. Example?"   
  
     "When I walked onto this floor…" He smiled at me. "I knew I will meet my first friend in my life. I knew this person would accept me. I also knew that this person was lonely, and debating what to do."   
  
     Wow. He trusted me when he stepped onto the floor. And he knew that much. I gotta be careful what I feel around here now. Faintly, I wonder if I could monitor what I feel to certain degrees.   
  
     "I also know that you're more then just a genius." He continued. I shrug.   
  
     "I can move things with my mind." For the time being, I decide to cut out the part that I could read people's minds and make them feel things.   
  
     "Really? You're telepathic? I've read about this, but it's always only been a theory, but you're sitting right in front of me!"   
  
     I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Simple. Normies can't accept it. It's not a part of everyday life, it doesn't exist."   
  
     He looks confused. I continue laughing at his expression. "Normies?"   
  
     "Oh. That's what I call the people. They have so many names for us, like insane, mentally unhealthy, freak, odd, crazy, strange, anomalous, abnormal, irregular…you get the idea. So if they call themselves normal, I'll call them Normies. Not too creative, but hey, it gets them angry. At least, it got some of the other students angry."   
  
     "Uh oh. So I take it you have enemies?"   
  
     I nod. "They're older than me, one a genius, one a strong telepathic, and one that can do many things with his mind."   
  
     "Three of them?"   
  
     "Nope. Then there are the 15 that happen to be on this facility and are neither genius nor special."   
  
     "18?!"   
  
     "Why do you think I spend so much time here? But then the telepathic and the mind one do things anyway."   
  
     "Like what?"   
  
     "One of the worst feelings I had was being burned alive." I wince just at the thought.   
  
     "How did you retaliate?" Quatre's eyes were wide with disbelief. I smirk.   
  
     "You don't want to know. I'll tell you later." I glance out the window at the feel of a stare.   
  
     "Later?"   
  
     "Come here. Try to think other thoughts, like, what's for dinner and stuff. Peak out the window, and you'll see the mind guy. His name is Jack. The two beside him are Normies, Gabriella and Todd." I murmured, staring straight at Jack. He's tall, standing at about 5 feet 9, while I stand only about 5 feet 3. I have yet to grow. He has dark blond hair, and sharp brown eyes. Of all three enemies, Jack is the worst. He's 17, and almost twice the weight of me. Having an army of admirers doesn't help either. Jack smiled at me, and waved, but his eyes were deadly. He mouthed something that I couldn't quite catch when Quatre peaked out.   
  
     "Where?"   
  
     "The three standing below, by the tree, staring at us."   
  
     Jack's eyes shifted, and caught interest.   
  
     _/Cute friend there./_ Jack's voice was clear in my mind.   
  
     _/Leave him alone if you know what's good for you./ _ I sent back sharply. Along with the message, I sent a shock of electricity. Jack flinched at the sudden shock, but shook it off. I had only sent that as a warning. I know it would take more than that to harm Jack.   
  
     _ /I can't wait./_ Jack's last message was accompanied by a laugh, and I got the feeling of a cool breeze brush by my cheek and ruffle my bangs. I angrily rubbed my face with my long sleeve, glaring at Jack before he turned and walked away, Gabriella and Todd in tow. I turned back to Quatre, closing the curtains.   
  
     "Don't mingle with them. It'll do you no good." I said in a low voice.   
  
     "You're angry." Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Did he do something?"   
  
     "Not much. Just telling me to watch out with that mind of his."   
  
     "Threatened you? You heard him?"   
  
     "Of course I heard him, he meant for me to. He's strong, but I am too. Between the both of us, he's stronger, but I've got more brains than him." I winked. It's Quatre's first day so I decided he shouldn't be worried already. He wouldn't have to deal with them until Monday, earliest.   
  
     "C'mon." I said, more cheerful then I felt. "I'll show you everything from uniform to schedules, anything I can from here. I'll tell you the rules." I should watch out for Quatre. In any case, even better to find out more about him and his power. If Quatre was empathic, he'd feel even more than I would. I hope he had other powers and strengths to balance it out. If Jack or the others caught on, he'd be dead.   
  
     "Great! Thanks!" Quatre positively beamed at me. So I started with the room, showing him the cupboards, and the washroom, what bottle is what, and how to turn on the shower. Then I showed him the uniforms. We have basically one set of uniform that can be broken down to different sets. The main set included dark navy pants that could slip off into shorts at the knees for the summer, a lighter blue shirt sleeved button down shirt, a navy tie, navy socks, and a navy sweater. There was a navy blazer for special days, such as ceremonies, and a navy cloak that was waterproof. There were only 2 pockets in the pants, a pocket on the shirt above the heart, and 2 pockets in the blazer. Of course, 5 pockets are definitely not enough, so I had sewn a few more pockets on the inside of the cloak and blazer. We have to wear oxfords during school. For recreation, we have navy shorts and a white t-shirt, with running shoes. Apart from that, we all had jeans, a turtleneck, and a hoodie. For example, since it is December, I have on a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie. Yes, I like black.   
  
     "Wow. Everything of yours is either navy, white, or black." Quatre said, scanning my closet. I nodded.   
  
     "My favorite colors."   
  
     "But Duo." Quatre turned with a grin. "Black and white aren't colors. They're shades!"   
  
     I groan. He's right. But close enough. I grin back at him. "So usually, in this weather, I wear long pants, the shirt and the sweater. The blazer, like I said, we don't wear except for formal evenings or something special, so the cloak is good traveling from building to building. You can hang the blazer up at the back of the closet with mine." I continued. He nodded.   
  
     "Great! So, it's Saturday, so you can stay in what you are wearing, unless you want to change?" I eyed Quatre's khakis and orange shirt. It looked great on him, but I wondered how I'd look in that. I blinked. Nah…   
  
     "Nope. I'm fine." Quatre nodded.   
  
     "All right. Now, just choose a bed. I sleep on the top bunk over there." I waved at the bunk.   
  
     "I'll take the bed in the corner." He said, gesturing to the double closest to me.   
  
     "O.k. On to the rest of the floor!" I said, leading him out. "O.k This floor, is ours, until the others come. There is a workroom, recreation room, and laundry room. Don't worry about laundry since the matron does it. We don't have to keep anything neat except for our own beds, and the desk you use in the workroom. Anything left there before a cleaning will be swept right into the wastebasket."   
  
     "I really appreciate this Duo." Quatre smiled. We re-entered our room, and I stretched out on the lower bunk as he sat on his own bed.   
  
     "As for classes, follow me, you have my classes, and sessions, unless that changes, but it won't for a while since there's only me and you. We sit at the back of the class in the right corner. The desks are in twos, so I finally get a lab partner."   
  
     "How about rules?"   
  
     I finish stretching before answering him. Where should I start?   
  
     "O.k Quatre. Don't interrupt me until I finish and ask questions later, or I'll forget what I have or haven't told you."   
  
     "All right."   
  
     I took a deep breath. "We aren't allowed on the other floors, aren't allowed to talk to the others except for Anastasia or 001 who I'll introduce later. The matron must check all food in our room, actually, all food on this floor. No wandering off this level past 2130 unless for an emergency, and no wandering out of the bedroom past 2300. The matron will hear you. You must answer to your code number and refer to others and yourself by the proper code numbers, at least in front of the adults, or anyone who you know will rat you out. We are to be back here within 2 hours after school. There's a lounge on the bottom floor of the dorm, but we aren't allowed there either, so since school ends at 1530, we are to be back on this floor by 1730. This is why we get a recreation room, like you saw." I pause for breath, glancing at Quatre. He looks very surprised and stunned, and his eyes widened even more as I take another breath to continue.   
  
     "Saturdays we are confined to our floor except between the hours 1500-1700. By the way, don't let the matrons hear you using the 12hour time or you'll be in trouble. It's like the army. Outside, there are places we can't go to, and limits we can't pass but I can't show you those right now, so we'll wait another…" I glance at the clock. "Half an hour. Don't talk back to the teachers, listen to the matrons, and watch out for the younger kids. That should be it." I pause, thinking. "Yup. Questions?"   
  
     With a gulp, Quatre opened his mouth. "Why do the others seem so much more free?"   
  
     I sigh. "Because Quatre, apart from the Normies that are the most free, they're either genius or special. But we're both."   
  
     "There's more." Quatre's eyes narrowed slightly. I sighed again.   
  
     "The scientists don't want us hurt or suddenly out of control so we are to stay isolated amongst ourselves in places they can find us. They can't accept the fact that we don't usually go out of control."   
  
     "But what about the other special ones?"   
  
     "Quatre!" I groan. "It's just because they think we're both and there's more to us then there is to them. Those people are simply here because they are similar to us in some ways and are shunned and therefore locked up!" I close my eyes. "Wake me up in 15 minutes and I'll take you outside." I was asleep before he could answer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: *wipes sweat* Arigatou Jetonna-chan for helping me edit...geesh..I DO have bad grammar...   
  
Jetonna: ^^V   
  
Heero: When do we come in?   
  
Saori: I'm not sure. I think the next person should be...   
  
Heero: Me?   
  
Saori: I'm not giving it away.   
  
Wufei: Ha. Yuy. You are too weak. Winner is too weak to be the first, even though Maxwell is there. He is the weakest, but only serves him right to be isolated for 6 years...   
  
Saori: *hits Wufei* DON"T DISS DUO! OR YOU WILL SUFFER!!   
  
Wufei: Hn. Like YOU could do much.   
  
--In a puff of smoke, Wufei is transformed into a girl with a short SHORT skirt and tank top. A rush of guys run to him.--   
  
Saori: SCORE!   
  
Duo: Don't make her angry. It's not worth it...   
  
Saori: Did I hear something??   
  
Duo: No! I was just saying how hard you worked and you need a break!   
  
Saori: Right. See you later!!   
  
All: *phew*   
  
Saori: Duo, and Heero. You're coming with me. I want Heero to teach me how to use Wing Zero and I want to spar with Deathscythe Hell.   
  
Heero and Duo: NO!!! NOT MY GUNDAM!!!   
  
  
  
Saori: *ahem* I amuse myself there...haha...^.^''' O.k..maybe not funny..but PLEASE!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! Ideas on what to make Wufei, Heero and Trowa do? Please? Please?? *echo*... 


	3. Second Roommate: The Telepath

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hello people! This is a fic that I find may be a good idea. I think it would suck to be observed and shunned for being different. I hope you like! I will try to be clear. No plot holes, and not just plain dialogue. Thank you for the reviews, those who did review!!! ^_^   
  
  
~*~*~*~* are flashbacks   
_ 'blah blah'_ are thoughts   
_/stuff/_ are telepathic messages   
  


**_Mastermind   
Chapter 3: Second Roommate: The Telepath_**   
  
  
  
==Heero's P.O.V.==   
  
  
     I followed two men into the main office, scowling around me. I can't believe they took me from my family. True, they were only my foster family, but still. They found me. I tried to act average, but it's not my fault I am smarter. I didn't ask to be smarter. At least I wasn't openly thrown out. I clenched my fist, thinking about what had happened just the day before.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
     The doorbell rang in the afternoon. Heero had been in the living room with his foster mother and foster sister. He had been reading a book.   
  
     "Heero, will you get the door please? I want to finish feeding Sakura." His 'mother' asked. He nodded, putting down his book and went to open the door as the guest rang it a second time. He opened the door to see two men in suits.   
  
     "Heero Yuy?" One man asked. Heero froze. No one knew his name except for his foster parents, and when he had been adopted, he had changed it to their surname, Heero Matsushita.   
  
     "Wrong person." He replied. "I think you have the wrong address. There is no Heero Yuy here." He was about to close the door when the second man spoke.   
  
     "Then it's Heero Matsushita, I believe?"   
  
     "No." He closed the door.   
  
     "Who is it Heero?" His mother called.   
  
     "Wrong address." He replied, walking back into the living room. He sat down by his foster mother.   
  
     "They were looking for Heero Yuy, and Heero Matsushita." He said in a low voice. His mother's eyes had widened, and she dropped the spoon she was holding. Heero quickly picked it up before Sakura could get it, and put it on the table away from the baby's hands.   
  
     "What's wrong?"   
  
     "They found out." She whispered. She turned to Heero. "I'm sorry Heero. You know geniuses are not allowed to roam. They must have somehow found you and they want to take you away."   
  
     "You want me to leave?" He asked. His mother shook her head. "Of course not Heero! But how did they find out?"   
  
     2 hours later, Heero's foster father could be heard, quarrelling outside the house on the front porch. After about 20 minutes, he had entered the house, followed by the two men, looking defeated.   
  
     "Heero Yuy. You are now under arrest for not reporting your status as a genius. Come quietly with us, and we won't arrest your family."   
  
     As much as Heero wanted to refuse going with the men, he couldn't make his foster family suffer. They had taken care of him all these years since he was six, when they found him on the streets. Heero nodded.   
  
     "We'll pick you up in the morning. But don't try to run if you don't want your family harmed."   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
     And now, here I am in this stupid office. What kind of a place is this? The man had said it was an institute, but had no name. When asked to describe it, the second man had answered that it was an island to keep troublemakers that were genius like me, or mentally unhealthy. Puzzle pieces clicked to comprehension when I realized they meant me: a genius and a telepathic. But how did they find out? Even my foster parents didn't know about the telepathy, only about the genius! Then, a woman in her thirties came over to me.   
  
     "I'm Matron Helen. Follow me to your room."   
  
     I didn't have a choice. So I followed her.   
  
  
  
==Quatre's P.O.V.==   
  
  
  
     I stretched out on my bed after lunch. Duo had given me a part of his homework when I asked him to because I was so bored and I didn't want to watch him work alone. The work was easy! I sighed and sat up in time to see Duo wave his hand and close the bathroom door. I smiled at the closed door. Duo had accepted me easily, and made me feel at home, even though we had only been introduced yesterday, after lunch. Sunday. I pause at that thought. School tomorrow. That meant meeting others, but how would they react to me? Would they accept me? Then, Duo's words crossed my mind again.   
  
     _ 'We aren't allowed to associate with the others.' _ I blinked. What kind of a rule was that?   
  
     The sound of running water told me that Duo was in the shower, and I remembered that Duo washed his hair every Sunday after lunch, and every Wednesday after school. So, judging from the amount of hair he had, it would take about an hour. So I had an hour to myself. Deciding to go to the recreation room and watch a bit of T.V, I pulled out a pad of paper to leave Duo a note when someone's feeling hit me.   
  
Anger.   
  
Dread.   
  
Annoyance.   
  
Frustration.   
  
     I knew Duo wouldn't feel these things. He had been so happy today at lunch because we had pasta with Alfredo sauce. Must be one of his favorite lunches, but then I quickly picked up that Duo liked to eat. He would inhale almost anything, as long as there were no pickles in it. So, who was it? The anger overwhelmed me and I sat down on my bed again.   
  
     A knocked sounded at the door.   
  
     "Come in." I call, after taking a deep breath. A matron entered. She looked at me, frowning.   
  
     "04." She finally said. I nod.   
  
     "You have a new roommate. Where is 02?"   
  
     "He's in the shower."   
  
     "Well, then you'll have to do. By the way, I'm Matron Helen." I nod as she steps into the room. Another boy follows her.   
  
     "This is 01. Make him feel welcome, and tell him all he needs to know." Matron Helen said firmly. I nod again, and the Matron turned and left. I shook my head and stood up. The feelings were radiating off of 01.   
  
     "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. 04. Welcome."   
  
     01 didn't reply, and he dropped his duffle bag.   
  
     "What's your name?" I ask.   
  
     "Heero." "Well, nice to meet you Heero. I'm new here too, just got here yesterday, and our other roommate, 02, is in the shower right now. So, I'll show you around?" I offer.   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     Within minutes, we had completed the tour of the floor, and I proceed to show him the uniforms and the schedules, deciding to leave the rules for Duo to explain. I still don't quite know them yet.   
  
     "So Heero, if you're on this floor, I take it you are a genius and special?" I asked in attempt to make conversation while the shower kept on running. Heero paused, and nodded curtly.   
  
     "Well, care to introduce yourself?"   
  
     "There's no need."   
  
     "If we are to be friends, why not get to know each other?" I reason with him. "I'll start. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, 04. Been here since yesterday. I don't have a family anymore, since I was disowned because of being a genius. My so called special power is being empathic."   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "You?"   
  
     "Genius. Telepathy."   
  
     Great Allah! It's impossible to make conversation with him. Then, the water was off.   
  
     "Duo!" I called into the washroom. I am relieved I would no longer have to be alone with this guy.   
  
     "Yea?"   
  
     "We have a new roommate. 01. How long do you need?"   
  
     "Um…my hair is wet. I need about 20 minutes."   
  
     I groan. "C'mon Duo! I don't know the rules yet!"   
  
     "Just wait Quatre!"   
  
     "All right!" I sigh and turn back to Heero, who's studying me. Although he is glaring at me, I feel that he is less angry, and more curious. I only smiled again, when I felt someone touch into my mind. I jumped up to look at the bathroom door, then realize that Duo didn't have telepathic powers, Heero did.   
  
     "Huh?" I turned back to Heero as the feeling abruptly leaves.   
  
     "Sorry." Heero mumbled.   
  
     "Oh! It was you! I was just wondering, don't worry about it…" I trailed off. "Is there…something you want to know?" Hey, he's curious. I don't know why, and I don't mean to pry at his feelings. They come naturally to me, so it isn't my fault.   
  
     Heero shook his head, shifting his weight to another leg. I'm surprised at myself. The past half an hour and I have not even asked Heero to sit down! Where are my manners?   
  
     "I'm sorry Heero! Choose a bed! The one in the corner is mine, the top bunk is Duo's, and the others are all free." The curiosity grows. Heero sits down on the other bed in the corner.   
  
     "Heero, you seem really curious and angry." I said quietly. His head looked up at me in surprise, and then his eyes were accusing. I stumble over my tongue to apologize.   
  
     "I'm sorry Heero! But like I said, I'm an empathy, and I can't help it!" I stutter. His glare didn't soften, and the tension grew in the air.   
  
     "But if you are, I just wanted to know why." I end my stumbling of words. He nodded curtly again.   
  
     "Disowned?" He asked.   
  
     "Oh. That." I look away for a moment before talking. "I have…I mean had 29 sisters and a father. My mother died at childbirth giving birth to me. My sisters hate me for killing Mother, and Father felt lost so I got disowned recently. The Winners are very rich, and they couldn't afford to have a genius being talked about all the time, especially since I am the only boy. So…that's why I'm here. You're probably wondering about Duo too, right?"   
  
     Heero hesitated before nodding.   
  
     "He's been her for 6 years, and is pretty alone. He has a mother, father and a dog who tried to hide him but they found him anyway, so he ended up here."   
  
     The curiosity leaves and Heero stiffened. The bathroom door opened, revealing Duo.   
  
     "Hi there." Duo said stepping out. "I'm 02, Duo Maxwell."   
  
     "01, Heero." "Nice to meet you Heero. I run and hide but I never lie." Duo said with a grin. "Has Quatre showed you everything?"   
  
     Heero nodded. "Except rules."   
  
     "Oh. Not those again." Duo groaned. I chuckled before listening intently to Duo run through the rules again. I needed to memorize those anyway.   
  
  
  
==Duo's P.O.V.==   
  
  
  
     Not long after I step into my shower, I feel a new presence. Must be one of the new people. I briefly wonder what makes this guy or girl special when I almost slip and fall. This person was definitely a telepathic. My links set about myself clashed with his searching ones. He immediately withdrew them, and I smiled. Another telepathic. Hm. I sent him a message to test it.   
  
     _/Telepathic?/_   
  
     In seconds, a message returns.   
  
     _/Who's this?/   
  
     /02. Duo Maxwell. Pleased to meet you…/   
  
     /Heero."/
_   
  
     This guy seems pretty relieved now, and some of the tension is lost.   
  
     _/Feel free to poke around. I'm just washing my hair, so I'll be right out. Quatre will show you the stuff. Don't worry, he's nice, but not telepathic./   
  
     /Hn./
_   
  
     Man, that felt great. All my other telepathic encounters were threatening, of course, from my enemies. Except for Anastasia. But she's the only nice telepathic here. Funny how majority of the other special people just know how to move things with their mind. If they do have the telepathic ability, they sure don't' know how to use it.   
  
     As soon as I turn off the shower, Quatre calls to me. I smirk. The guy seems desperate for my company, so I casually replied that I'd be another 20 minutes. As I predicted, Quatre sighed and turned back to talking to Heero. I sent another message to the new roommate.   
  
     _/What do you think of Quatre?/   
  
     /He's nice./
_   
  
     Only then did I detect a note of anger.   
  
     _/You're angry because you're here aren't you./_ I asked quietly. I knew that feeling. The feeling to be pulled from your family…   
  
     _/Yes./   
  
     /Family?/   
  
     /No. My family died when I was young. Foster family. Not only that, but they threatened them./
_   
  
     I pause. Threatened? What were the scientists up to? They never went that far…   
  
     _/Did you resist?/   
  
     /The first time they came, I told them they were at the wrong house./   
  
     /Oh./
_ I am reminded of my own pain.   
  
     _/You're sad./_ The sentence was quiet. I nod, and then shook my head, realizing that he couldn't see me. How stupid of me.   
  
     _/They threatened my family too. They killed my dog. Hey listen, I'll be out in a few minutes after I finish up my hair. Will you do me a favor?/   
  
     /Hn./   
  
     /Don't tell Quatre I'm telepathic. He isn't supposed to know yet./   
  
     /Why?/   
  
     /Hey. I don't tell everyone everything. You're one of the first telepathic I've spoken to without being threatened in my own head./   
  
     /Threatened?/   
  
     /Don't ask. I'll explain later./ 
_   
  
     And with that, I blocked all other connections.   
  
     I made sure, when I stepped out of the bathroom, to pretend I didn't know Heero. But his eyes stared so intently at me, I felt as if he could see…   
  
  
  
     **Right. Through. Me. **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Back at School

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hello people! This is a fic that I find may be a good idea. I think it would suck to be observed and shunned for being different. I hope you like! I will try to be clear. No plot holes, and not just plain dialogue. Thank you for the reviews, those who did review!!! ^_^   
  
  
~*~*~*~* are flashbacks   
_ 'blah blah'_ are thoughts   
_/stuff/_ are telepathic messages   
  


**_Mastermind   
Chapter 4: Back at School_**   
  
  
  
==Duo's P.O.V.==   
  
  
     Today is Monday. Sunday had gone by quickly and I had already shown Quatre and Heero around the area, reviewed the rules, and done everything that had to be done to prepare them for school, or anything for that matter. I sighed to myself as I fixed my tie in front of the mirror behind the door. Heero was sitting on his bed, and Quatre was in the washroom.   
  
     _ /You dread school./ _   
  
     I nearly had a heart attack when those words entered my mind and I whirled around to face Heero. My braid came around and smacked my face. Smart move eh?   
  
     "Geesh Heero, don't do that! Use your mouth! You scared me! You didn't talk to me yesterday and now suddenly you confront me…or my mind…" I pause a moment before tossing my braid over my shoulder again. "Yes I do dread school because of all the requirements and the teachers who think I'm a brat or the devil, I don't know which…" I trailed off there. I hadn't told Heero about my enemies, and especially not Jack.   
  
     "You're hiding something." Heero said quietly. His eyes bore right through me and I glance at the mirror in case something was out of place. Nope. Perfect.   
  
     "What makes you think that?" A glance at the clock shows I have 10 minutes before breakfast hall and then classes 30 minutes after that.   
  
     "I read." He said as if stating the obvious. O.k. He _was_ stating the obvious. I sighed and walked to his bed, flopping down, messing up his well made covers.   
  
     "You don't do that Heero. Maybe to people when in emergency, but you aren't supposed to do it normally. Do you consider me a friend?"   
  
     Heero paused before nodding slightly.   
  
     "Then don't do it."   
  
     Heero nodded again. "So what is it?"   
  
     I took my time answering. "Heero, there are people here, that you shouldn't mingle with. I'm not taking charge of your social life or anything, but they don't mingle with me and they hate me. Basically, if we're friends, you aren't friends with them, and vice versa. I personally don't mind whose friend you are, but they don't accept people. Block them out for the best."   
  
     "Who are they?"   
  
     "Just a few guys that I got on the wrong side of."   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     At that moment, Quatre walked out.   
  
     "Ready at last Quatre?" I teased. Quatre nodded, and the three of us headed to the breakfast hall.   
  
     On our way, I passed by Jake on the 4th floor. He raised his eyebrow at me, looking at Heero and Quatre.   
  
     "Who're your new friends 02?" He sneered. "More maniacs like you?" I glared at him, stopping.   
  
     "Keep to yourself 412." I growled. I almost fell down the stairs and quickly thanked my lucky stars that Quatre steadied me by the shoulder. The feel of being suffocated overwhelms me as I choke unwillingly. I knew I wouldn't die, but the panic was there. After all, that is what Jake was aiming for.   
  
     _ /You won't tell me what to do Maxwell./   
  
     /I'll do as I wish. Back off/ 
_   
  
     Suddenly, another presence entered and Jake fell back with a soft growl.   
  
     "Back off." Heero said in a low voice. I looked gratefully at him as I took in oxygen that I seemed to have missed. Of course, in reality, it was just an illusion, a feeling. Like I said, it isn't a bad thing to panic. Heck, I'd be afraid if I were totally calm!   
  
     "Who're you?" Jake snarled. "This is none of your business."   
  
     "Allow me to introduce." I looked Jake in the eye. For some reason, I felt more at ease and more bold with the presence of Quatre and Heero now supporting me. "01 and 04."   
  
     "0?" Jake was clearly surprised and I almost smirked at him. But I knew the consequences. Last time I had done that, I felt blood pouring from me in the speed of a snail. More like the feeling of oozing blood, losing life slowly. Yuck, not to mention scary. I wonder, even now, where he comes up with these nasty ideas and how he manages to get me to feel them. You'd think as a genius I'd know. But then, I don't think I pass the genius level by too much. My telepathy is unstable because I hardly use it on my side. One can communicate with a telepath by simple thoughts because the telepath can hear and direct messages. So, let's say I'm a bit rusty.   
  
     "Yes. They're my friends. Leave us alone. We aren't allowed to associate anyway 412." With that, I followed Quatre away, Heero behind me. I could feel Jake gawk at me and glare at me, but I tried to ignore it, slapping a big grin on my face.   
  
     Heading down to the first floor meant seeing Anastasia for the first time since Friday, as we hadn't been able to meet the past weekend. I was busy with Heero and Quatre, and she was busy with the shrinks. Poor girl. Anastasia, as I mentioned, doesn't like to talk. How does she communicate? Paper and pencil do the trick. The only reason she is allowed to associate with others while Heero, Quatre and I cannot is because of our age difference and due to the fact that Anastasia doesn't talk. To the scientists and shrinks, she simply exists in her own world. I guess only I know that she prefers to be silent, or the only one who cares to understand. As someone who understands my 'conditions', the adults fear that I'll scare the other resident students, so they isolate me. Think again. Anastasia isn't a dumb 8-year-old. She knows what's going on. She's an observer. And a good one too. Which is why I have to smile for her.   
  
     Glancing to the stairs below, I caught sight of her head. Anastasia and I meet for breakfast every Monday morning and converse then. That's how I know so much about her. She's never late.   
  
     "001!" I called as I took the stairs by two toward the waiting girl. She turned and we locked gazes.   
  
     _ /Hi Duo./ _   
  
     "Hey there, what's up? Anything new?" I asked her with a smile as I pat her on the head.   
  
     _ /No./ _ She was already looking at Heero and Quatre. _ /New residents?/ _   
  
     "001, meet 01 and 04, they just moved in with me on Friday and Saturday. I finally have roommates!"   
  
     _ /I'm happy for you. Names?/   
  
     /Quatre is 04, Heero is 01./
_   
  
     Up to this point, Heero and Quatre only watched quietly as I spoke and Anastasia listened. I don't think they know we are silently conversing. At least, Quatre shouldn't know. Heero, I wouldn't be surprised. I turned and headed toward the cafeteria, Anastasia at my side, Heero and Quatre behind me.   
  
     _ /What do they do?/   
  
     /Quatre's an empath. He feels things stronger than others. Heero is telepathic like you./ 
_ I grinned at her as I ruffled her bangs. She shook her head, smoothing them back into place. At this point, we were at the cafeteria line, getting breakfast. Cereal and toast, optional oatmeal. I don't know if that's good or not, but judging from Anastasia and Quatre, it was a no. Heero was, as always, expressionless. We were silent as we got our food, and then found an empty table at a quiet corner. There, I introduced Quatre and Heero to Anastasia.   
  
     "Quatre, Heero, this is Anastasia, 001. She's 8, telepath and genius, the youngest of us."   
  
     "Nice to meet you." Quatre smiled and extended his hand across the table to the little girl. Anastasia looked the hand, her brows furrowed, then glanced at me.   
  
     "Go ahead, Quatre's really nice. If you feel afraid, it would be Heero." I joked with a nod.   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     Anastasia took the hand, withdrawing quickly.   
  
     _/Pleasure Quatre, Heero./   
  
     /Same./ 
_Heero returned to both Anastasia and I. I guess he wanted to include me into the conversation. Quatre on the other hand, looked rather pale, and I had to chuckle.   
  
     "Quatre, she's a telepath. It's how she chose to communicate. Like I told you, she doesn't talk."   
  
     "Oh…right." Quatre nodded hastily.   
  
     _ /Sorry if I scared you./ _ Anastasia kept her face straight, but I heard the guilt in it.   
  
     "Don't worry Stasia, Quatre's not used to it."   
  
     _ /But you…/ _   
  
     "I'm used to it only because I've been around you so long!" I quickly cut in.   
  
     _ /Duo, you're a telepath too. You're powers are way up but you don't use them. _   
  
     Busted. Quatre gawked at me before he schooled his expression.   
  
     "Quatre, I wasn't sure…" I start. I wonder why I hadn't actually told him.   
  
     "It's o.k. Duo." Quatre smiled at me. "I know now."   
  
     That easy-going? Man, Quatre will be one good friend. I hope he meant what he said.   
  
     "Don't be so nervous Duo! You're getting to me." Quatre laughed.   
  
     "What do you mean, his' powers are way up?" Heero asked Anastasia quietly. Anastasia shrugged.   
  
     _ /Duo's a telepath. He's also telekinetic. He can make things move, make things happen, feel things, send messages. It's how he pranks the Normies and the Enemy. Added to super genius, he's really smart, just doesn't use his brain./   
  
     /Hey!/ 
_ I protested, grinning.   
  
     "I'm not really that smart." I corrected. "The reason I get such high marks it because I always know what's on the tests and stuff. It's funny to prank them, and especially the scientists and shrinks. Man, making them go around is circles was the funniest thing I'd every done!" I grin.   
  
     "It's time for class." Heero pointed out.   
  
     "Oh yea!" Quatre exclaimed as he quickly finished his juice. Anastasia stood.   
  
     _ /See you later Duo, Quatre, Heero/_   
  
     "Bye 001." I waved as she headed out of the cafeteria. Then, I stood with my new friends, and led them to class.   
  
     Our first class was Math. What a cinch. You'd think they'd be over teaching us how to make a curved line and calculate the slope, or hypotenuses of triangles, but they never finish! It's a bore. Teachers insist that practice makes perfect. On regular terms, I agree. But. They didn't take into account that the geniuses of the class, which is about half the class, works twice as fast. Just because the Normies can't catch up, we get to stay behind. Once again, I ponder what they are doing on this island anyway.   
  
     I led Quatre and Heero to the back of the room where we are supposed to sit. The desks were placed in twos, and I motioned for Heero and Quatre to take the two desks together at the farthest back while I sat in front of Heero near the windows of the classroom. The teacher waited a minute for the other students to file in. Much to my surprise, Jake was now in the class. I wonder how he ended up here. More importantly, how he ended up sitting next to me. I backtrack a bit to what he said to the teacher. Oh. The guy was 'brave' enough to sit next to me. Big deal. Now, I'm somewhat afraid. With a part of my brainpower, I put up blocks around my mind so he couldn't filter in so easily.   
  
     "Class, today, we will have a test of Pythagoras theorem." She stated calmly. No introductions to the new classmates, nothing. Announce a test the first day back at school after weekend, pop quiz. Not that I had many problems.   
  
     "I want all the work to be shown." She continued. Darn. That makes it all harder. I can simply look at the question and solve it. But now, all that extra writing! I couldn't help but groan.   
  
     "Problem, 02?"   
  
     "No ma'am."   
  
     "Then keep silent."   
  
     "Yes ma'am."   
  
     But from the looks Jake was giving me, and his smirks, I was truly afraid. I don't know what he would do with that crazy mind of his.   
  
     _ /Don't worry Duo. I'll watch you./ _ Heero's voice enters my mind and I blink in surprise. Heero had gotten past my blocks without my noticing! I doubt even Jake had even done that…but then again, I wasn't paying attention.   
  
     _ /Thanks Heero/   
  
     /Hn./
_   
  
     Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jake jump and tremble, and I immediately knew that he was trying to get into my mind. Looks like Heero's blocks were stronger and could also send messages back to the intruder. I'd have to ask him how that works.   
  
     But now, on to the test.   
  
     And thanks to Heero, my work was uninterrupted this class. I think as long as I can get him to stop reading my mind all the time, we can be real friends.   
  
     _ /All right Duo. I'll read only at your permission./ _   
  
  
  
     Damn. He did it again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Sorry that took kinda long!! Finally...a weekend!!! ^_^ I'm happy...but I'd be happier if you readers review lots and lots! Next up...I'll leave that to later...it isn't decided yet... 


	5. Third Roommate: The...

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hello people! This is a fic that I find may be a good idea. I think it would suck to be observed and shunned for being different. I hope you like! I will try to be clear. No plot holes, and not just plain dialogue. Thank you for the reviews, those who did review!!! ^_^ PLEASE READ NOTE AT BOTTOM!!   
  
  
~*~*~*~* are flashbacks   
_ 'blah blah'_ are thoughts   
_/stuff/_ are telepathic messages   
  


**_Mastermind   
Chapter 5: Third Roommate: The..._**   
  
  
  
==Duo's P.O.V.==   
  
  
     After math class, I led Quatre and Heero to Science, Lunch, and then English. Both classes were relatively easy for all of us, and thanks to Heero, Jake couldn't bother me even though he was in all of my Day 1 classes. Maybe I should explain.   
  
     The school schedules work in a two-day period. Mondays and Wednesdays are named Day 1, Tuesdays and Thursdays are named Day 2. Day 1s, we have four academic classes: Math, Science, Lunch, English and History. Day 2s, we have creative classes and sessions: Visual Arts, Music, Lunch, Creative Writing, and finally, SS. Shrink Sessions. Usually, I went to those alone, and once in a while with Anastasia. The people have a theory that because Anastasia refuses to talk to them, and with the two of us friends, I would be able to talk to her. I could, just in our minds. Little do THEY know that we're having conversations while they sit there trying to get her to respond before they move on to study my brain. Load of bull. They don't understand a thing!   
  
     I usually dread this sessions. Now, I don't think I'll mind as much. I may sound selfish, but at least they have two other people to poke at since they've been poking at me for so many years. True, I don't think Heero or Quatre would like it very much to be asked so many questions, do so many tests, or have people poking at them. But I couldn't help feeling content for both their company, and existence that would pull attention from me.   
  
     Fridays differ on a weekly cycle. The first week of a month is Day 1; the second week is Day 2. The third day is my favorite day of the month: Free Day. No classes, no sessions. I'm allowed to wander to property as long as I don't talk to anyone unless necessary. Even Jake can't pull my mood down on this day. And the fourth is the day that I loathe as I must spend the day in the science lab holding still while they dissected me by going through my IQ, or rather, dissected my brain. I could hear them exclaiming and muttering just thinking about that day. Wow, how extraordinary for my IQ to have dropped three degrees the first hour, then rise 5 degrees in the third hour after they made me do exercises with something attached to my head. This instrument tests brainwaves, how quickly I work and all that stuff. But what they don't know it's all controlled by me. My brain is so complex I can send the 'sensitive equipment' of the lab out of control when I step within 20 feet of that lab. I could if I wanted to, and I've done it before, about a year ago. I distinctly remember one scientist saying it was my doing, but the others brushed him off saying that no one on earth could do that, and a signal probably just went wrong.   
  
     This thought always makes me want to remember who said that. I don't remember. I don't know why I don't. It puzzles me why this particular man would believe that we were different instead of brushing us off as being mentally challenged. I mean, think about it. We're taken in for having abilities that are shunned, and also to be studied. But why study us if they don't believe a single thing that we're capable of? That's why even Jake, the strongest telepath among all the other telepaths, is considered to be insane. At least…I thought he was the strongest telepath around. Until Heero came, of course.   
  
     "Duo? Are you all right?" I look up to see Quatre standing over me, Heero behind him.   
  
     "Huh?" Gee…I sure am I genius…   
  
     "History's over. Don't we get two hours of free time?"   
  
     "Oh. Yea. I'll show you guys around as far as we can go."   
  
     "Great! I've been waiting to see the grounds!"   
  
     Quatre beamed so brightly I didn't want to tell him there were pretty much only buildings and a small, monitored garden available to us. Well, there was the playground too… I guess Quatre was so used to the outside world he didn't realize yet that we had nothing. True, the floor we live on has many things, but it does get boring after a while. I enjoy outdoors once in a while, with Anastasia, but I dislike the facts we are so…watched. It's like someone is always looking at you, listening in on you, and taking up your private space. It's like they're deliberately invading my thoughts. It gets to me, which is why I don't spend as much time out there. But, there is one positive point in this now. Telepathy, I have someone to talk to! True, Quatre couldn't really respond to us, but all he had to do was think what he wanted to say and Heero and I would know. And we could just as easily put thoughts in his mind. I'm pretty sure he'd be fine with that.   
  
     After I pointed out the cement walk, the playground, the different buildings, benches, three evergreen trees, two oaks and one willow tree, we finally reached the fence. This fence marked the border of where we could go, and it went all the way around the island, except for the main gate. There have been runaways, but they never got far. The fence was special.   
  
     "This is all there is to the outside?" Quatre asked in dismay. I nod.   
  
     "Don't touch the fence." I warned them. They turned to me in a questioning fashion.   
  
     "Why?" Heero asked.   
  
     "Well, touch it."   
  
     Quatre gingerly reached out to touch it, but Heero stopped him with a tap on the shoulder. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a pencil and tossed it lightly against the fence. Nothing happened. He was testing if it was electrical. Damn, he was cautious and intelligent.   
  
     "Heero?" Quatre asked.   
  
     "Testing to see if it was electrical."   
  
     "Oh."   
  
     "Don't worry. You won't get hurt. Just touch it. I've done it plenty of times before, I'll do it with you guys." I placed my hand onto the fence, gripping a wire with my fingers. They followed.   
  
     "So?" Quatre asked.   
  
     "Just wait a minute." I was silently counting in my head. Suddenly, the two of them jumped back.   
  
     "There's a timed shock that's really light but startling. It also sets off the alarm." I gestured to the guard that was striding quickly toward us. "It's timed to exactly 20 seconds, so when someone climbing it is a few steps up, the shock will knock them off guard." I explained.   
  
     "02! What are you doing there?"   
  
     "Showing the new residents the fence."   
  
     The guard nodded curtly and glanced at his watch. "Start back to the dorm 02, it's 1620. Another new resident needs your aid at 1630."   
  
     "All right." I answered. With another nod, the tall guy strode away.   
  
     "But Duo, if someone was used to the shock like you were and you don't react to it, wouldn't you get free?"   
  
     "When you reach a certain point on the fence, things pop out from the top. Those can kill." I picked up Heero's pencil and used my energy to raise it. Of course, I made sure no one was looking. I firmly placed it against the fence, and immediately, pointy objects appeared at the top. Quatre's eyes were wide and I dropped the pencil back into Heero's hand.   
  
     "How did you…" Quatre stuttered.   
  
     "I tried." I answered. I really had. The first time I got that shock, I so surprised I fell and hit my head. Of course, that was meant to happen…   
  
     "So, there you guys have it, it's not as good here as they make it seem. Although I doubt they tried too hard since it's partially the law that sends us here…now, let's get back to the dorm and see who's there."   
  
     And together we trudged back to the dorm.   
  
     On the 5 minute walk, I remained quiet, thinking to myself as Quatre chatted with Heero. Would this new dweller be telepathic too? I knew about empaths before I met Quatre, and of course I knew about people who are telepathic or telekinetic. But I honestly do not know anyone who was any different. I've never even done research on this topic. So…how special would this person be?   
  
     Before I finished my train of thoughts, we were walking up the final staircase.   
  
     "02." A matron's voice called. Matron Iris to be exact. She was one of the nicer ones. I smiled at her.   
  
     "Hey there, Matron Iris." I notice that behind her is a tall, lanky boy. I try not to laugh. His hair is oddly styled over half of his face, in a single, dark brown unibang.   
  
     "I see you already have two of your new roommates 02. Then you must be in routine." Matron Iris chuckled. "Know your script?"   
  
     "Rules and everything? As if that wasn't pounded into my brain in the last six years!"   
  
     She laughed at that. "Yes…well, here is your newest roommate, 03."   
  
     I grinned. "Hey there. 02 at your service, you can ask me anything and everything. This is 04," I point to Quatre. "He's a lovable friend. This here, is anti-social 01." I pointed to Heero. The boy didn't move. In fact, he frowned at me.   
  
     "Well, I'll leave you to get acquainted then." Matron Iris nodded and walked down the stairs.   
  
     Awkward silence filled the hall as soon as the soundproof stairs door was closed. For some reason, I felt uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. I was speechless. This didn't usually happen. I blinked for a moment, and then smiled again.   
  
     "I'm Duo Maxwell. This is Quatre Ra-something Winner, and Heero Yuy."   
  
     "Raberba." Quatre smiled and offered his hand. Hesitantly, 03 took it and Quatre suddenly wrenched away. At the same time, the lanky one back away two steps.   
  
     "Sorry." He muttered. "I didn't realize you were an empath."   
  
     "It's…it's o.k." Quatre replied as he took deep breaths.   
  
     "What's wrong?" Heero asked quietly. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he growled.   
  
     "Don't invade my thoughts." The new resident said sharply. Wow. So, this guy is…special. Not even 5 minutes and he had sent Quatre and Heero off a couple of steps. My turn. Am I afraid? Hell yea. Like I said, I only knew empaths, telepaths, and telekinetics. Suddenly, another thought struck me. Heero, Quatre and I, we're all only part clairvoyants. Maybe this guy was a full…? My quickest decision was to leave myself open. That way, I wouldn't seem threatening, and if something happened, I had Heero to back me up.   
  
     I took a couple of steps forward and extend my arm.   
  
     "Hey. Like I said, I'm 02, Duo Maxwell. I've been living here for 6 years. Haven't been out of this place for all this time. I'm a genius. I'm also telepathic, and telekinetic. Welcome to this place. It's where scientists who don't believe in our minds being so great get their poke and prod at you at least twice a week. Quatre there is an empath. Heero is a telepath. They're both geniuses. They just got here over the weekend too." I said smoothly. My grin wasn't there, because I knew he would know it was a mask. I kept my expression neutral. My arm was getting tired. Finally, he extended his arm.   
  
     "Trowa Barton."   
  
     "Nice to meet you."   
  
     "Pleasure."   
  
     "I'll show you around here and tell you all you need to know."   
  
     Without delay, I led him to our room. I pointed out a free closet, the free beds, and then the rooms. Then, I showed him the uniform combinations, and explained the rules. That went by surprisingly fast. Trowa caught everything I said. Now, back in our room, I sat down on the lower bunk of my bed. Trowa had chosen the bed in the middle.   
  
     "Care to tell us a bit more than your name Trowa?" I asked. He didn't answer for a moment, and when he did, he was very quiet.   
  
     "I'm Trowa Barton. Genius, full clairvoyant. I have once sister, no parents."   
  
     "Why are you so hateful?" Quatre suddenly blurted out. Trowa only shrugged.   
  
     "I was afraid." He said carefully. "Two men came and took me away from my sister. She cried. I know I'll never see her again. I was afraid you would all be the same. But under quiet reading, I know you aren't."   
  
     "You read our minds?" I was bewildered. Even if I didn't notice, surely Heero would have. But when I looked over to Heero, he caught my eye and nodded.   
  
     "I knew." He mouthed.   
  
     "When?" I asked helplessly. Now there were more of these telepaths, my abilities seem to decrease in power. Scratch that. I'm probably just out of practice. Or so I tell myself.   
  
     "When you were talking. I didn't go too far, just to see who you really are, if you were hiding something."   
  
     "You found?"   
  
     "You and Quatre are willing to be friends." He said shortly. "And Heero is just cautious."   
  
     Heero nodded. "I did the same search. Must have been hard to be taken from your sister. I was taken from my foster family. Quatre was disowned from the Winners, and Duo was taken from his own family as well."   
  
     Glumly, I nod. I didn't want to talk about it. In the back of my mind, I knew I had one more go with this talk, with the next and last new resident, whenever he or she would be coming.   
  
     "Someone's calling you." Heero suddenly added. I shrugged and went to the window. As I guessed, Jake was there.   
  
     _/What do you want?/_ I asked him in a bored voice.   
  
     _/Another new resident? How many of you freaks are there? I found something new and interesting that I need a guinea pig to test on./   
  
     /Forget it./ 
_   
  
     "Trowa, or Heero. I have a quick question."   
  
     "Hm?" Heero asked. He was standing behind me, looking partially over my head at Jake.   
  
     "When I talk to you in telepathy, I just think the thought. But if I were to send you a feeling, can I just send that single thought and ask you to feel it?"   
  
     "No." Trowa said. Heero nodded in agreement.   
  
     "It's usually a personal experience that the sender has felt before. Then, he can send the feeling over. If I were to send you the feeling of being starved, I would be able to only if I have starved before and only to that extent."   
  
     "Why?" Quatre asked. He peered over and saw Jake. "Oh…"   
  
     "Why?" Trowa asked. He was still sitting on his bed.   
  
     "I just needed to know. I'm about to become a guinea pig for something." I muttered. "If I go out of control, slap me until I snap-"   
  
     The next second, my world turned white with pain. Dozens of daggers pierced my skin and I screamed in agony. I fell, and it was black. At least the pain was gone then.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Wow...finally..another chapter..hm..how was this one?? Don't worry..I'm soon going to be done with the cast...I do have a question tho...a reviewer mentioned a posibility of some kind of 'condition' to give one of the pilots...although he/she wasn't sure if it was precognition or post-cognition. Well...thanks for the idea..but...could you explain a bit more?? Because I don't recognize the words...basically...for real..I only know Telepath, Empath and Telekinetic...^.^''''' so Please! REVIEW!!! 


	6. New Introductions

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hello people! This is a fic that I find may be a good idea. I think it would suck to be observed and shunned for being different. I hope you like! I will try to be clear. No plot holes, and not just plain dialogue. Thank you for the reviews, those who did review!!! ^_^ PLEASE READ NOTE AT BOTTOM!!   
  
  
~*~*~*~* are flashbacks   
_ 'blah blah'_ are thoughts   
_/stuff/_ are telepathic messages   
  


**_Mastermind   
Chapter 6: New Introductions_**   
  
  
  
==Duo's P.O.V.== (recap)   
  
  
     The next second, my world turned white with pain. Dozens of daggers pierced my skin and I screamed in agony. I fell, and it was black. At least the pain was gone then.   
  
  
  
==Third Person's P.O.V.==   
  
  
     "Duo!" Quatre cried as his friend fell to the ground. The back of his mind registered relief as Heero easily caught the falling teen, lowering him to the ground. They both bent over the fallen, unconscious one, Quatre shaking Duo, before Heero suddenly turned on Trowa.   
  
     "What the hell did you do that for?" He growled.   
  
     "To relieve his pain."   
  
     Quatre only looked up at the two. Heero, with his fists clenched, looked ready to beat Trowa up. He jumped up as well. "What's wrong Heero? What happened?"   
  
     "He used his mind to overpower Duo and make him unconscious." Heero said, anger lacing his voice as he stared the taller one down. Trowa gave no indication of fear or regret.   
  
     "He felt pain. I only did that to help him. Then, I used his link to send the same feeling back to the original sender."   
  
     "Wearing him out." Heero added.   
  
     "I didn't know who the sender was." Trowa said defensively. "You must have felt the pain too, Heero."   
  
     At this, Heero paused. He had never taken into account that if he felt some pain even though it wasn't directed to him, Trowa would have felt it too, an even stronger sensation due to his heightened powers. He dropped back onto his knees and slapped Duo.   
  
     "Wake up." He said sharply. He slapped the braided one again before Duo's eyes snapped open and he sat up.   
  
     "What the hell was that for Heero?" He asked, rubbing his cheek red cheek. Heero hadn't hit hard, just enough to sting slightly.   
  
     "You said to slap you."   
  
     "Wha?"   
  
     "Duo, are you all right?" Quatre asked worriedly. Duo paused before grimacing.   
  
     "Jake." He growled. "Yea, I'm fine Quatre, thanks to Trowa." He stood, with the help of Quatre, and nodded to the taller youth. "Thanks."   
  
     Trowa only nodded in reply.   
  
     Quatre only blinked. "Why am I stuck in a room of telepaths?" He groaned. Duo chuckled.   
  
     "Aren't you special, Q-man."   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
==Duo's P.O.V.==   
  
  
     Trowa is sitting on his bed across from Quatre, who is talking animatedly. I'm sitting on Quatre's bed, listening and adding my opinions every now and then. I also notice Heero watching us from his bed, behind his book. I wonder why. It occurs to me that Heero was the more silent, independent type, but the way he observes everything unnerves me. How could any keep up that soldier-like attitude all the time? It isn't humanely possible, not for me anyway. Maybe that's why he seems to notice everything, like when Jake was calling me.   
  
     At this, I look back to when we first met Trowa. Quatre, the second to give a go at greeting the newest member of our group, was shocked enough to take steps back. Heero had done the same. I paused, rewinding my memories a bit more. There it is; Trowa frowning at me. Then, Trowa accepting me. I was confused.   
  
     After all this thinking, I glance back at Heero. He is still on his bed, still pretending to read. Ha. He's doing quite a good job. Despite the fact his eyes are darting around, he's turning the pages at regular intervals. Talk about multi-task minds. Sheesh. I decide to pry a bit now.   
  
     "Trowa?"   
  
     The unibanged clairvoyant looked up at me.   
  
     "If I offer my life story to you, is it enough to get answers from a few questions?" I ask with a grin.   
  
     "Just ask." He replied with a shrug. I shrugged too.   
  
     "When you first came up here, and I introduced myself, why did you frown at me?"   
  
     Trowa's eyes narrow slightly, his eyebrows frowning before he turned back to his impassive face and shrugged.   
  
     "I felt and saw something."   
  
     "Well, what was that? I mean, the next thing I know, you sent both Quatre and Heero stumbling back, and then suddenly you accepted me?" I ask.   
  
     Trowa didn't answer.   
  
     "Some people don't trust everyone on sight Duo." I look over to Heero, whose eyes were focused on his book. He turns the page, slipping the bookmark in before putting the book down and turning to face me.   
  
     "I guess so." I answer. "Sorry Trowa."   
  
     Again, Trowa didn't answer. I frown, confused.   
  
     "Hey, did I say something wrong?" He didn't answer. In fact, he was trembling, ever so slightly. I look at Quatre, who is studying Trowa. The blonde's hands were clenched, his face drawn tight with concentration. Then, he relaxed as Trowa looked up at him.   
  
     "It's all right Trowa." Quatre said quietly. "Nothing will hurt you here. You can trust us. We're all new to each other, and all three of us took the first step to trust each other. That'll bond us closer." He stands, crossing the small length of carpet between the two beds to stop in front of Trowa. I stand too, watching. Quatre smiles, a true smile, and offers his hand to Trowa.   
  
     "Trust us. We may as well be friends as long as we are here. We can't associate with any one else. We'll start over. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, 04. I'm an empath. I can feel things more strongly than most others. I'm also a genius. I know that you feel intimidated by us, and I guess you aren't used to even one of us, let alone three, in a totally foreign place. You can place you trust in us Trowa. Duo's survived alone for 6 years here. He's dying for companionship. I offered that to him and he offered me friendship and made me feel at home. Same with Heero. Shall we all become friends?"   
  
     Wow. You gotta hand to it Quatre. I mean, Trowa visibly relaxed at that. Maybe we were just too forward. Or maybe I was. I opened my mouth to speak before Heero spoke to me first, almost scaring me out of my wits when his thoughts appear among my own.   
  
     _ /Wait. Let Quatre do this first./   
  
     /Heero, you sneak up in my mind once more, I swear you will find yourself sleeping in the air, and when you awaken, you will fall down. Very VERY quickly./ 
_ I threaten the Japanese one.   
  
     _ /Sure./ _   
  
     Looks like Mr. Telepath there isn't afraid. Is that a challenge I hear in that tone? Hm. Maybe I just will do that. We'll all see how much he likes that. I laugh silently to myself before turning my attention back to Quatre and Trowa. Trowa is just about to speak.   
  
     "I'm Trowa Barton, 03. I'm a genius and a clairvoyant. I'm empathic, telepathic, and…" He trailed off for a moment before what seems like a firm resolve took over him. "And I see spirits. I was taken from a circus where I grew up with my sister, Catherine. We're orphans. Now I'm alone, and she's alone. I wasn't willing to trust anyone, but now I see that may be the only way I'll survive." He finished. We were silent for a moment before I spoke up.   
  
     "I'm Duo Maxwell, 02. I run and hide, but I never lie. I'm-"   
  
     "Telepathic, telekinetic and slightly empathic and a genius." Trowa finishes for me. I blink at him before grinning.   
  
     "That's me!" I exclaim. "However did you know?"   
  
     "You said that already."   
  
     "Couldn't you at least pretend not to know?" I ask, throwing my hands up. He shrugs at me, face now void of the stiff, impassive mask.   
  
     "O.k, anyway, I've been living here for 6 years, taken from my dad, mom and dog, and I haven't seen them since. Been hidden until they found me, pretty lonely until you guys came, and that's about it." I look at Heero. It's his turn.   
  
     _ /Heero, your turn./   
  
     /Hn./
_   
  
     "Heero Yuy, 01. Telepath, genius. Orphan with a foster family that I was taken from. Not much more to tell."   
  
     Leave it to Heero to make the shortest introduction. I shake my head to myself. I should have known. It would be my task to get Heero to open up, and Quatre's to get Trowa to open up. Dear God, please let the last resident have SOME spunk, or challenge. At least let him freely converse and express his opinions, as long as they aren't in my mind. Christ, where'd my privacy go?   
  
     "So Trowa, why were you frowning at me? I'm just really confused." I said, sitting back down on Quatre's bed, motioning for Heero to join us. Trowa waits until Heero settles before continuing.   
  
     "When Quatre took my hand, I wasn't in control of my feelings. I was feeling hate for the men to took me here against my will, and angry at you all at being so friendly. Heero was searching my mind, as I was searching all of yours.   
  
     "You did WHAT?" I half screech. "Oh forget it. You telepaths are hopeless!"   
  
     Trowa ignores me and continues. "Like I said, I see special spirits. Not spirits of the dead, but spirits of those that long for you. Those that miss you." He frowned. "I'm not explaining very well. Let me put it this way. I saw a woman, in her late twenties or so. She had dark brown hair, really long, and violet eyes. She was smiling at what looked like you at a young age, I guess. Did you have brown hair, in a braid, when you were about 6?"   
  
     "All my life." I answer quietly with a nod.   
  
     "She was patting your braid as if she just fixed it, before she gave you a kiss on the forehead. You hugged her and kissed her cheek before running off. The image disappeared as soon as the spirit of you at that time past about a meter. Then, the woman smiled and walked after you."   
  
     I almost gawk at him. My mother. I remember that image perfectly. Going out to play at the park. It was a Saturday ritual for me. After lunch, Mom would braid my hair and tie the end tight. Then, she'd kiss the top of my head, and I'd hug her and kiss her cheek. Then, I'd run out and play, leaving the front door wide open. The park was just across the street, and she would stand at the door, watching me before joining me after a while, sitting on the bench to chat with other mothers as we played. And here, Trowa named every detail.   
  
     "Gods…" I whisper. "Mom…" I look at Trowa. "So you see the past?"   
  
     Trowa shrugged. "I guess so, in a way. Only they are more of memories."   
  
     I'm awed. That memory brings back many others.   
  
     "So you frowned…"   
  
     "Because I never had a mother, only a sister. I mean, I did at one point, but I don't remember. I don't see images of myself, only others. And I didn't quite understand. Especially not why a little boy that young would have such a long braid already. The feeling was…different."   
  
     "I guess my hair grows fast. It IS a different feeling, I guess. I never felt that since we were separated." I answer absently. Suddenly, I miss my mother. And father. Not that I ever stopped, but the feeling was incredibly strong now.   
  
     "Trowa?"   
  
     "Hm?"   
  
     I look up at him with a small smile. "If you ever see any more of those images, could you please tell me?"   
  
     Trowa blinked at me before nodding. "Sure thing."   
  
  
  
     That night, I went to bed earlier than usual. I close my eyes, thinking of my family. If I concentrate, I could feel the soft fur of my dog against me when I pet him in my memories. I can feel my mother's hands on my braid as I hold my current braid in my hands. Suddenly, in just the moments between consciousness and sleep, a flash filled my mind. I see my mother, dusting off a picture on the wall. She smiles sadly, her hand brushing over the glossy, glass frame. It was a picture of me, at the age of 9, smiling brightly as usual. I concentrate a bit more and can just make out the words she's saying…   
  
     "I wonder what you're doing Duo. I hope you are well. I miss you, my son. Me? I'm well, and so is your father. We love you Duo, always."   
  
     I smile to myself. Dream or not, that meant a lot to me.   
  
     "I love you too mom. Always. I miss you too. I'll be back, I promise…"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Sorry, haven't updated in a while, computer problems!!! Ugh!!! O.k...Wufei isn't out yet, maybe not next part either...dunno..heehee...so how'd you like?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! ^_____^ 


	7. Final Roomate: The Endangered One

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hello people! This is a fic that I find may be a good idea. I think it would suck to be observed and shunned for being different. I hope you like! I will try to be clear. No plot holes, and not just plain dialogue. Thank you for the reviews, those who did review!!! ^_^ Thank You All supportive readers!!   
  
  
~*~*~*~* are flashbacks   
_ 'blah blah'_ are thoughts   
_/stuff/_ are telepathic messages   
  


**_Mastermind   
Chapter 7: Final Roomate: The Endangered One_**   
  
  
  
==Duo's P.O.V==   
  
  
  
     Two more days have passed since Trowa's arrival. It was Wednesday, and I was being pulled out of boring English, along with Trowa, Heero and Quatre. The matron muttered something about a new resident, and the final resident, 05. And she sent the four of us to our floor.   
  
     Hey. It couldn't have been better timing. I had no intention of listening to Ms. Curtis drone on about Haiku poems. I'm creative, yes. But I knew how to write. I don't need lessons on Haiku. No one who knew how to speak properly needed them. Except probably Ms. Curtis. The first class didn't bother me. But this is the 7th class, and she's repeating herself. Even I've had enough.   
  
     Secondly, I didn't want to go to history. I know enough about Louis XIV already.   
  
     So, after exchanging a few looks, we steeled ourselves and went to meet our last roommate. We step onto the floor to see a Chinese teen with a tight ponytail, scowling at the poor matron-whom-I-don't-know. Must be a new one. I wonder which one left…not that I cared. Apart from Matron Iris, they had nothing to do with me…anyway…back to the situation.   
  
     "02?" The matron stuttered. I nod.   
  
     "That's me."   
  
     "This is 05, your newest resident. It's your responsibility to take care of him and show him around until he becomes familiar with the rules and facilities."   
  
     "I know the drill." I rolled my eyes. The matron is backing away now. I simply can't resist this perfect chance. I raise my hands up as if I were about to cast a spell, and narrowed my eyes.   
  
     "Boo." I said with a low voice, peering at her from below my bangs. Her eyes widened. The next second, she was gone, the door to the stairs swinging shut.   
  
     "That was mean Duo!" Quatre said as he laughed. Trowa had a small smile on his lips, and Heero was smirking. I was doubled over laughing. I paused at this.   
  
     "That's a record." I said in a serious tone. "Before, I've always seen them stumble or run for the door. This one just…vanished." I laugh even harder.   
  
     "Weakling. Children." The two words drift to my hearing range and I snap my head up, laughter dying in my throat.   
  
     "Excuse me?" I asked. What kind of a first impression was this guy giving?"   
  
     "You're weak. All of you. And childish. You tease weak women. You're a coward. It was childish of you to do that."   
  
     I froze. No one ever talked about my jokes like that. No one ever called me weak. True, no one dared to, or had been around to…but that wasn't the point.   
  
     "Who're you calling a weakling and child?" I said in a deadly low voice.   
  
     _/Duo./_ Heero's voice warned in my head. I could feel Trowa and Quatre's agreement to him, each sending me messages in their own way to tell me to calm down. I simply blocked them out.   
  
     "I dare you to say that to me again."   
  
     "You're a weakling and a child." The Chinese turned away, crossing his arms. "I refuse to share my new home with such weaklings."   
  
     In seconds, I was up to him, pushing him against the wall.   
  
     "Don't you dare call me a weakling or a child." I ground out. "You don't have the right. I've been shut out from the world and shunned for 6 years by myself. You aren't any different just because you're the newest. You are going to be treated the exact same, and people are going to look at you like they look at us. And that is looking down." I shoved him harder against the wall. "You don't have the right." I said again. He only smirked at me. I let him go and back away. "You can fight back, can't you? Why aren't you fighting back?"   
  
     "I refuse to fight such weakling."   
  
     "Damn you!" I cursed, pulling back a fist.   
  
     "Duo!" Quatre called. I swung forward, but my fist never connected. Someone was holding my wrist, and pain seared through my arm. Quatre gasped as I turned to face the person stopping me. I expected either Trowa or Heero.   
  
     I gawked at the invisible hand and the flames wrapped around my wrist.   
  
     "What the hell?" I yelled, stumbling back, trying to destroy the flames. They burned into me. I felt choked, as if I were drowning.   
  
     Wait a minute…I've never drowned, or been close to drowning. I'm not in water. How do I know I'm drowning? That's absurd! Maybe I'm just loosing oxygen and feel as if water is filling up my lungs. At least that's what I think I'm feeling.   
  
     I tried to speak, but it came out as a gurgle. I sound like I'm really under water.   
  
     "Duo!" Quatre gasped again. He reached for me, as I pleaded to him with my eyes, unable to speak. He grasped my arm, but his eyes widened and he drew back quickly, holding his own hand.   
  
     "Stop it." The quiet and firm voice of Heero cut through my panic, but the pain and suffocating didn't cease.   
  
     _/Help me! Heero! Trowa! I'm burning, I can't breathe!/ _   
  
     "Let him go." Heero said, still quietly, but firmly. Anger laced his voice. I continue to panic. The pain wasn't going anywhere; in fact, it was increasing. I let out a yelp of pain and distress, sinking to the ground, rapidly succumbing to the darkness pulling into the corner of my vision. I closed my eyes, hoping that by being unconscious, the pain would go away. But the pain flared, and I snapped my eyes open. Gods, the pain was almost unbearable.   
  
     "Stop it now!" Heero lunged at the Chinese boy, a fist cracking across his jaw. He then dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around me. The pain decreased slightly.   
  
     _/Heero?/   
  
     /I won't let you suffer alone. Not in this fire. Don't give in. Relax./   
  
     /Why…?/   
  
     /Just relax./ 
_   
  
     I did as told. It was worth any try. Almost as if promised, the pain died down, and oxygen filled my lungs. I gasped, taking in a generous supply of the source of my existence. Heero let go of me as well, pulling me to my feet. I took another shuddering breath, and gazed at him with a half grin in thanks. He nodded curtly.   
  
     "Duo! Are you all right?" Quatre asked, rushing forward. I nod, glaring at the Chinese one.   
  
     "Who the hell are you?" I ask.   
  
     "05." He simply answered.   
  
     "What the hell was that?"   
  
     I got no answer. I turned to Heero. He seemed to have known; he knew what he was doing.   
  
     "He's an Elemental. Controls many things, depending on his power. It appears to be at its peak, so I'm guessing fire, water, air, electricity, earth…anything." He reported. Where's this guy's knowledge come from anyway?   
  
     Oh yea. He's a genius. Probably smarter than me. Then again, I never bother to really use my brain because I don't need to. Living in this dump, I never really had the chance to. Oh well.   
  
     "How do you know so much…?" 05 spun around. A bruise was forming at his left jaw where Heero had hit him.   
  
     "I also know that Elementals only exist in specific clans, the most famous being the Dragon Clan." Heero continued, eyeing 05.   
  
     "How do you know?" 05 raised his voice. Realization dawned to him. "You're reading my mind! How dare you! Coward! Have you no sense of privacy?"   
  
     "I don't think it's very nice of you to show up here, hurt Duo, and call us names." Quatre snapped angrily. "You're the coward for not trusting the people you'll be spending most of the rest of your life with, if not all of it!" The usually cheerful blond glared at the Chinese youth. "You're just afraid that you won't fit in, and use your powers to hurt others so they can fear you and in the end you'll come out to be the victor. You're the coward!" He repeated. "Some way to treat the people who came to welcome you to your new home!"   
  
     "You're an empath." 05's tone softened slightly. "And what are you?" He looked at Trowa, then at me.   
  
     "Full clairvoyant." Trowa replied.   
  
     "A bit of everything from telekinetic to telepathic. Tele anything." I mutter. Quatre mentioned fear, so I forgave the Chinese one. It was only natural…right?   
  
     "You fear to trust because you fear to lose." Quatre said, speaking softly now. 05's eyes flashed before hung his head.   
  
     "You are right. I am the true coward." He answered quietly. I frowned. This guy's mood sure changed fast.   
  
     "I'm Duo Maxwell. 02." I offer. "This is Quatre Raberba Winner, 04, Heero Yuy, 01, and Trowa Barton, 03."   
  
     "05." He said. "Chang Wufei."   
  
     "Nice to meet you…Wufei right? Chinese give their last name first?" I ask. He nodded and I grinned. "Well, no need to fear, we all just need to learn to trust. I'll show you everything you need to know, and I've been here the longest, and I'm fine with just about everything as long as you don't do what you did again." I wince and try to erase the memory of being burned alive.   
  
     "I apologize."   
  
     "It's only precaution. It's all right. We'll need to depend on each other. I know it was a childish stunt to pull on the matron, but she's a new one, and I couldn't resist. She probably doesn't know how the place works. Obviously, she doesn't know what reputation I have here either. We can all become good friends. We'll be spending a lot of time together."   
  
     He nodded with a small smile.   
  
     For the next 45 minutes, I listened as Quatre showed Wufei everything he needed to know. I wasn't being lazy, I swear! But doing introductions 3 times over was already a lot. It was enough, thank you very much. Plus, Q needs the practice…   
  
     I notice Heero sitting on his bed, watching us. I bounced over and plopped down.   
  
     "How'd you know what to do?" I ask with a small frown.   
  
     It took Heero a moment to answer, a pained look crossing his eyes before he put his impassive mask back on.   
  
     _/My friend was an Elemental, a strong one too. He was found and about to be shipped off. He chose to die rather than being locked up. He liked his freedom. He was living in the streets, an orphan. He didn't have much to lose. He was suffering. I knew how to act because I had plenty of practice. It takes a lot to master the powers of the Elements. He wasn't totally in control all the time./ _   
  
     "I see." I answered. "Thanks. I thought I was going to die there."   
  
     "You could have." I glance up to see Wufei. He looked rather…ashamed. "I'm sorry. I got afraid and lost control."   
  
     "It's all right. Heero helped me. We can all just be friends." I sit up and stretch. "So, let's hear your story. Where are you from?"   
  
     Wufei leaned against the wall as we gathered to listen to him. He opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt him.   
  
     "I'll start." I told him about my life, and past 6 years of living in this place. Then, one by one, Quatre, Heero, and then finally Trowa spoke of themselves.   
  
     Wufei looked questioningly at me. "Why did you start? I thought you wanted to know about me?"   
  
     I shrug. "I figure that if we are to trust each other, and you are the newest addition to our group, it'd only be fair if we opened up first."   
  
     Wufei slowly nodded. "Thank you. So, my turn?"   
  
     "Yup. Unless you want to know about my invisible friend here." I pat the space on the bed next to me. Quatre chuckled as Wufei shook his head.   
  
     "I'm from the Dragon Clan. I got banned many years back, and my mother left with me. She hid me. I got married, as the tradition demanded, and my mother tried to use that to get me back into the Clan. But we weren't accepted. My mother died when she got sick just a couple years ago. My wife Meiran, died in an accident recently. She was more of my good friend. I had nothing left. I was grieving. They found me, and I ran. Eventually, they caught me, and here I am. And you already know I'm an Elemental."   
  
     "Why did you get banned?" Quatre asked. Damn, he beat me to it.   
  
     "I tried to be a scholar." He answered.   
  
     "Isn't that I good thing? I cut Quatre off and grin at him. He shook his head at me with a smile.   
  
     "I was 5." Wufei said. "I worked amongst people who have been studying for many years, and were well into their late 20s, if not 30s. I got banned when they realized I was truly a genius."   
  
     "That sucks." I sympathized. "But never mind. We all only have each other now. I'm not so lonely. At least you aren't running anymore."   
  
     "I will get out one day." Wufei said strongly. I nod.   
  
     "I want to as well. We will. One day."   
  
     I have gained another friend. It made me feel good.   
  
  
  
     But something nagged at me. Something bad was going to happen. Soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Phew! ANother chapter! A bit of a cut off..but...following chapters shall be very good...*giggles insanely* but right now..I need some sleep..Please, read and review! All ideas are welcome!! Like Wufei's powers, or no?? There'll be more!! 


	8. Anastasia in Trouble

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hello people! This is a fic that I find may be a good idea. I think it would suck to be observed and shunned for being different. I hope you like! I will try to be clear. No plot holes, and not just plain dialogue. Thank you for the reviews, those who did review!!! ^_^ Thank You All supportive readers!!   
  
  
~*~*~*~* are flashbacks   
_ 'blah blah'_ are thoughts   
_/stuff/_ are telepathic messages   
  


**_Mastermind   
Chapter 8: Anastasia in Trouble_**   
  
  
  
==Duo's P.O.V==   
  
  
  
     The five of us spent the rest of the night quietly. Wufei got the last bed, the bunk underneath mine. He didn't mind, saying that he was happy for a home, and any bed at all. We were all in visual arts class, in a corner of the room at a large table, just the five of us. Today, we drew fruit. A 'fruit basket' consisting of an apple, orange and banana sat in the center of the pentagonal table. For a minute, I took the time to wonder why our table is pentagonal, while all the other tables were simply two rectangle tables pushed together to seat 4 people. Maybe it's just coincidence to fit the five of us. Sitting across from me is Wufei, his pencil in hand. He is drawing the basket.   
  
     I really admire the guy, even though we've only met yesterday afternoon. It's tough not to have a real home, to be exiled from your clan for being smart. Then again, that's the world. His mother left with him, and he had gotten married. How old are we? Only 15. He was married, and he lost his wife, or whom he said was more of a good friend. He's sure been through a lot. To have to run alone is a hard thing to do, and it's easy to get tired. I make a mental note to show him the fence tricks as well before he could do anything. Not that there is actually anything to do, I mean, we're on an island as far as I know. We're pretty much isolated.   
  
     I turn my attention to each of my roommates, and workmates. Heero and Trowa were the ones who actually had a family up until they were taken from their homes, even if Heero's wasn't really his family. Quatre had been shunned in his own home, and disowned. Ouch.   
  
     I stare at the fruit basket, then at my own drawing. In my own musings, another part of my mind had completed the given task, and my hand was now shading one side of the basket. I sigh lightly, blowing at the bangs hanging in my face.   
  
     "Duo? Are you all right?" Quatre whispered to me. He's sitting right next to me. I nod.   
  
     "I'm just wondering why Anastasia wasn't at breakfast."   
  
     "Who?" Wufei looked up.   
  
     "A little girl, like us. She's telepathic. She's alone because she's so much younger than we are. She usually eats breakfast with me, or us, because she won't talk to anyone else but telepaths. Namely us, or that one friend she has who is telepathic, but not a genius."   
  
     "Oh." Wufei went back to his work.   
  
     I frown when my pencil broke. I dropped the pencil. Something just didn't seem right…   
  
     "02 and 01."   
  
     Heero and I look up at the teacher, Ms. Golding.   
  
     "You're presence is requested in Lab 3."   
  
     I stand immediately. Lab 1 was for the shrink sessions. Lab 2 was for actual studies with all the equipment, for testing things such as brainwaves. Lab 3 was when one of us 'mentally instable residents' go out of control. There were only 3 labs in total. I've only been in the first two for myself. Things never got bad enough for me to end up there. My thoughts turned to the little boy who couldn't control his premonitions, a couple years back. He was so out of control, he couldn't see, or hear. His circulation slowed, then his heart rate until it stopped all together. His brain stopped functioning. What a horrible way to die…and I had been there. I was the witness of it all. They thought I could help, but I couldn't. I felt the boy's soul slipping away. Ever since then I feared the lab. It was my first and only time there, and they never called me back. Any others that had been there, that I know of, all came out alive. It led me to wonder why I never went there for myself. But then again, I should be grateful for that…   
  
     _ /What's wrong?/ _   
  
     I flinch at the sudden intrusion of my mind. Once again, I curse Heero.   
  
     "Anastasia…" Glancing at Trowa, I wonder why he wasn't called, being a full clairvoyant and all. Then again, maybe they didn't know he was that good yet…   
  
     I didn't wait anymore. Nodding at Heero, I walk quickly out of class, ignoring the eyes of my so-called classmates. Heero followed. As soon as we were out of the building, I sprinted for the labs, Heero following. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm, stopping me.   
  
     _ /What is it?/ _   
  
     "Listen Heero. There are only three labs in this place. Lab 1 is where our shrink sessions are. Lab 2 is where we get tested with equipment, or studied, like our brain waves and stuff. Lab 3 is where out-of-control ones are kept. And since neither of us is out of control, the only reason we get called there is to help. And something is telling me Anastasia is in there calling for me." I didn't mean to snap at him as I pull away from him to continue my way to the lab. I pray that Anastasia is all right. In fact, I'm guilty to pray that it isn't Anastasia in that lab, that it is some other resident.   
  
     To reach Lab 3, you have to pass through labs 1 and 2. Since only certain people were allowed into the lab at certain times, an access scan is needed. How it works is a scientist from the inside keys in the access code of whomever they want to see. When you reach the first door to the Lab 1, you do an eye scan, and the computer determines your code. If it matches, you get let in. Pretty much only one person can get in at one time because the door opens and closes very quickly. No one was ever strong enough to keep it open manually. If you aren't careful, you may be caught in between. Not the best place to be.   
  
     Quickly, I explain this to Heero, since he hasn't been at the Labs before. I make sure he gets in first before impatiently stepping up to the scanner and entering the lab quickly. Normally, we have to cross this lab and do another scan to get into Lab 2. This scan included both eyes and your right palm. Lab 3 doesn't require a scan since no one but scientists are allowed in there except those who are out-of-control. Once you're in Lab 2, a scientist will lead you to the last lab, no scans required because they have the master password. This password changes often, maybe once every two weeks or so, and it's hard to crack. I never really tried. I hated being in the labs, and it's not like I have things to take from there…yet.   
  
     This time, however, as soon as Heero and I entered Lab 1, a nameless scientist was there to greet us.   
  
     "01, 02, come quickly." He says before starting at a quick walk down the Lab pathway. I only know some scientists. One I call Shrink Une, who is actually Anastasia's shrink whom I've met many times while she does Anastasia's studies. Another is Shrink Sally, and she's also the medic around here. Last one is Shrink Otto. He is my actually shrink. Kind of a nice man with a beard. He gets annoying when he starts poking around. The thing is, I never understand why he does this job when he doesn't believe we have mental abilities. Funny eh?   
  
     Anyway, this one is a nameless scientist, as I mentioned. He's skinny, maybe in his mid-twenties, and walks quickly. Heero and I immediately follow.   
  
     "Hey, what's going on?" I ask.   
  
     "You'll see when you get there."   
  
     "Wait a moment." I stop, and Heero bumps into me. I turn with a half grin apology as he glares at me, and I quickly turn back to this scientist who has turned to face us, rolling his eyes.   
  
     "What?" He asks in a frustrated tone. I roll my eyes as well, mocking him.   
  
     "I don't appreciate being pulled from class for reasons unknown. I'm not stepping into that Lab without some knowledge of what I am to expect. Who are you anyway? New around here?"   
  
     "No. I work specifically in Lab 3. You've seen me, last time you were in there with the little boy. Now let's go."   
  
     "No. I still want to know what's in there. I'm not moving until I find out."   
  
     "What is going on here?" A man steps up behind the scientist that was leading us on. I've never seen him either. Just great. I thought I knew everyone around here. Well, scientists can't be good anyway.   
  
     "They refuse to walk until they know what for." The scientist said. What a rattler. I glare at him. The second scientist nodded to him and turned to face Heero and I. Suddenly, I feel as if I should shrink back. This man had icy blue eyes and long platinum hair. And he was tall. Involuntarily, I step back, and I feel Heero's hand on my back, steadying me. Mentally, I thank him, and he removes his hand.   
  
     "02 and 01." The second scientist addressed us with a calm tone. I gulp and nod. "001 is in there refusing to cooperate. She was tested overnight with the brainwaves system and was completely fine until the middle of the night when they started going everywhere in spurts. There were no even intervals. We assume it was a nightmare. It settled down after about 2 and half hours. Then, when she woke up this morning, she didn't seem to know where she was. She refused to acknowledge us, and kept muttering underneath her breath. Only Dr. Une was able to get close enough eventually to clarify what she mumbled repetitively. She said 02 and 01. This is why we call you." His eyes narrow on me. "If you really are telepaths, you will talk to her, calm her, and tell us what is going on so we may aid her. Questions? Time is running out. Her pulse rate is dropping a little at a time."   
  
     I grit my teeth. Anastasia had a nightmare and I hadn't been there for her. "Yea. Who are you?"   
  
     "Dr. Zechs Merquise." He said curtly. I look behind him to see that the first scientist had already left. "The first scientist is Dr. Nichol. He works with me in Lab 3."   
  
     "I see." I nod, signaling that I'm ready to go, and he leads on.   
  
     _ /Duo?/   
  
     /I wasn't there for Anastasia./ 
_ I shook my head mentally, berating myself. _ /How could I not have known? I should have felt it!/   
  
     /There was nothing you could do./   
  
     /Yes there was! I could have paid more attention to her aura!/   
  
     /You can't be there for everyone. Come on. We'll see how we can help/   
  
     /How? Anastasia doesn't like talking to them. Talking to us an having us relate her words to the scientists is against her. She won't speak! Plus, it's not like the scientists will listen anyway./   
  
     /Too late./
_ Heero helpfully pointed out as Shrink Zechs opened the door to Lab 3. Cool air rushed my face, ruffling my bangs as I pause at the doorway to the Lab. There, Anastasia was strapped to a chair. She wasn't struggling, but signs of red marks on her wrists show that she had attempted to. Her head was down, brainwave monitoring gear still attached, and she was mumbling to herself. I bit my lip, unsure how to proceed. Shrink Une was there, looking somewhat worried. I guess of all her charges, she had the hardest time with Anastasia, but felt most connected to her. Anastasia did that to a person, like she did to be when I first met her, only she chose to talk to me.   
  
     "02?" Shrink Une says softly, but I wave her off. From my peripheral vision, I can see that Une, Zechs and that no name scientist have all moved off. Heero was now standing beside me. I glance at Une.   
  
     "Permission to use names, Doctor?"   
  
     She nods silently, and I turn back to Anastasia. Spotting a stool close by, I pull it up to her chair's side.   
  
     "Stasia." I call softly. She shook her head, shrinking away. The monitor on the screen above her beeps and I glance up. Normal pulse rate should be around 80-90. Her rate was now at a 72. I decide not to worry yet. "Stasia, it's Duo." I call again softly. "Heero's here too."   
  
     Anastasia paused in her mumbling, but kept her head down. I decide to start using my mind. I close my eyes and bow my head just for the heck of it. Heero remains standing next to me. Before I'm able to start, however, something is placed over my head. I turn immediately and look up to see Zechs placing the brain wave gear over my head. I didn't bother questioning. It was hopeless, not like he would take it off. Heero got the same thing. He didn't question either.   
  
     _/Duo?/   
  
     /Brainwave gear...Heero I want you to go into my thoughts. Take what I have to say and tell Anastasia through a link with the both of us. I need to concentrate on making sure that the brainwaves don't turn up different, but I also need to read both your thoughts. Normally, it's all right for me, but I have to do this for all of us. I know you may be stronger, but I'm more familiar with this work./   
  
     /All right./   
  
     /One more thing./   
  
     /What./   
  
     /Don't ever expect to do this again. This is just an emergency/   
  
     /Hn./ 
_   
  
     I have a feeling that Heero will not listen to what I just said, and simply go into my mind anyway. With my eyes once again closed, I focus a part of my energy into keeping the brain sensors passive, and another part of my energy to listen to the silent conversation. I also know that once in a while, I'll have to sending something off on Anastasia's part. I feel Heero prodding around my thoughts, and immediately pause my work to seal off anything I didn't want Heero finding, and focused the last of my brain to what I want to say to Anastasia. Heero starts off the conversation.   
  
     _ /Anastasia. It's Heero and Duo. Can you hear me?/_   
  
     We wait a moment before there was a very quiet reply.   
  
     _/Yes./   
  
     /All right. Duo has to monitor the brain wave system, so I'll be talking for the both of us. Duo will hear what you have to say as well, o.k?/   
  
     /O.k./   
  
     /First off, Duo wants to apologize for not being there for you when you had a nightmare last night./   
  
     /It's o.k Duo. They sealed it off. I couldn't reach you in my dream either. I don't know why. I panicked./   
  
     /Duo says don't worry about it. He'll check it out the next time he's in here./
_   
  
     Now, I paused in the conversation and flash Anastasia an image of me smiling in reassurance. I also took the moment to wonder how Heero could process my thoughts so quickly. Next, I sent a flash in Anastasia's brain wave, just a slight tremor. Heero continued at my signal.   
  
     _ /Tell us about your nightmare./   
  
     /There was a man. His voice only, I couldn't see him, and he said something about my dying soon. He said that I better cooperate with the scientists and tell them what they want or he'd hurt me bad. He'd also hurt all the people here on this island. I got afraid, and I started running and screaming, but he chased me. It hurt, and he said that I had to start opening up or else the pain would only get worse. I'm so scared./   
  
     /It's all right. It's just a nightmare. That's why you called the two of our names over and over?/   
  
     /I hoped they would send you down…/   
  
     /But why me too? You know Duo well, but you haven't even known me for a week!/   
  
     /I…/ 
_ Anastasia faltered. _ /I don't know. Something told me that you would help me. Duo, don't do anything. It really hurt. You're gonna go into my dream and get hurt. Don't do it. Heero, make sure Duo doesn't do anything./   
  
     /All right. Now, you're pulse rate is dropping, so we need you to snap out of this./   
  
     /I'm so scared…/   
  
     /We'll be here. Duo says he'll make sure you can stay with us for the rest of the day./   
  
     /Really?/   
  
     /Don't worry about it./ 
_   
  
     I'm surprised. That last sentence came from Heero himself, although I was thinking it. Slowly, I feel Anastasia take a deep breath and nod. I take the chance to give one more small brain tremor before I look up, blinking my eyes open. Anastasia took another moment before looking up. We sat in silence as slowly, her pulse rate returned to normal.   
  
     "Permission to take the day off school with 001?" I say to whichever doctor was listening. Une nods, and I stand. She moves forward and clicks the release code. Anastasia is freed. I know Une won't question until at least tomorrow. Probably at my Shrink Session, as it is Friday tomorrow. Anastasia tries to stand, but falls as her legs are asleep. Heero catches her before she hits the ground, and I offer to take her. Heero hands her to me with a nod in understanding, and Anastasia buries her face in the crook of my neck.   
  
     "It's all right." I murmur to her soothingly. I feel her nod against me as Zechs opens the door to let us out. I can't help but shiver as I walk past him out of the cold, sterile lab. Something feels different about him and I'm not sure what it is. But right now, Anastasia is my priority. I feel stronger, having Heero back me up, as I carry Anastasia to our room.   
  
  
  
     That night, after arguing some time with Wufei, who refused at first to let Anastasia sleep in the same room let alone above him, Quatre, Heero and I finally managed to convince him to stop complaining. Anastasia had remained mostly quietly, sitting on Heero's bed, watching us argue. Heero offered to let Anastasia and I share his bed, as it was larger than mine and there was no risk falling off the top bunk bed, and with a glance at Anastasia, I nod, thanking him. Heero only shrugged it off.   
  
  
  
     I snooze that night, on guard, with Anastasia in my arms. She was almost like a familiar bundle in my arms. There were not nightmares for either of us. I felt a different being along the edges of the boundaries I had created, as I usually do to keep the nightmares away. Usually, those boundaries were useless against our nightmares, and plagued me anyway. But that presence seemed incredibly familiar.   
  
  
  
  
     I sleep better than I ever had for a long time, a dreamless sleep. I felt as if I were Anastasia, locked in another's safe embrace…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Sorry this chapter took so long!!! I was busy trying to organize the priority of my fics!!! Please, I hope you haven't forgotten the story, how is this one?? I wonder why I'm always writing in Duo's P.O.V since this isn't quite Duo-centric. It will change. Next chapter, for sure. For now, please review and comment!!! ^__^ 


End file.
